Marriage Swindler
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hana, seorang dokter hewan yang menjadi korban marriage swindler. Itachi, laki-laki pendiam dan misterius yang merupakan pengguna jasa klinik hewannya, tanpa diduga melakukan penangkapan terhadap salah seorang pekerja yang didakwa sebagai pelaku penipuan. Ia sempat syok karena penipu itu adalah tunangannya. Tetapi, pada akhirnya ia menganggap bahwa marriage swindler tidaklah buruk.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Marriage Swindler © Haruno Aoi**

**Pairing: ItaHana**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: crack, berusaha tidak terlalu OOC, pendek**

.

.

.

**[ Marriage Swindler ]**

.

.

.

Perempuan berambut coklat panjang dikuncir satu sedang memeriksa anjing jenis akita yang baru saja datang bersama majikannya. Ia adalah Inuzuka Hana, bagian dari klan pecinta anjing yang memiliki tanda merah di kedua pipinya. Jas putih yang dikenakannya menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang dokter di klinik hewan tersebut. Kedua tangannya cekatan mengalungkan stetoskop hitam di lehernya seusai menyelesaikan pemeriksaan dasar pada si anjing yang nampaknya sangat penurut.

Majikan anjing berambut putih di bagian perut dan coklat muda pada punggung itu sedang menunggu sambil berdiri tak jauh dari dokter hewan dan asistennya. Pria yang sedang melipat kedua tangan di depan dada itu hanya memperhatikan dengan seksama tanpa menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. Rambut hitamnya yang lurus dan panjang dikuncir sederhana di belakang. Matanya yang beriris hitam membagi perhatian antara si anjing akita dengan sang dokter hewan maupun asisten lelakinya.

Ukon yang merupakan asisten dokter dan memiliki rambut berwarna perak, tidak merasakan kecurigaan terhadap pria pemilik anjing. Berbeda dengan Hana yang sejak pemeriksaan pada minggu-minggu sebelumnya sudah merasakan keanehan dan suatu niat yang terselubung di balik seringnya kedatangan pria minim ekspresi tersebut. Sebagai seorang perempuan yang berinsting tajam, Hana merasa sedikit risih atas tindakan yang dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi oleh pengguna jasanya. Meskipun mungkin saja prasangka buruknya terhadap pria misterius itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman, ia harus selalu waspada.

Bersamaan dengan Ukon yang mengarahkan anjing besar itu kepada pemiliknya, Hana juga berjalan menghampiri si pria berambut dan beriris mata hitam tersebut. Hana menjelaskan bahwa anjing berjenis akita itu dalam keadaan sangat sehat karena memiliki majikan yang rajin mengantarkannya ke klinik hewan. Sang majikan hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian keluar ruangan untuk membayar administrasi bersama anjingnya yang tanpa ditali kekang.

Mengingat belum ada pasien yang harus ditangani lagi dan menyadari kalau sudah memasuki jam makan siang, Hana mengajak asisten yang juga merupakan tunangannya untuk menutup klinik. Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju kediaman Inuzuka yang terletak di samping klinik hewan milik keluarga tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah memasuki halaman rumah yang berumput hijau, pasangan itu dikejutkan oleh sekelompok orang bersenjata api dan berseragam rapi, polisi. Hana terbelalak, namun Ukon tampak lebih kaget dengan kedatangan mereka yang mengepung pergerakannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Hana bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

Para polisi tetap bersikap siaga. Tidak lama setelahnya, datang seorang pria yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Hana. Ia adalah pria yang sudah menjadi pelanggan jasa kesehatannya selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Bahkan anjing akitanya masih berjalan di sampingnya seperti saat pria itu meninggalkan klinik. Ukon yang merasa terancam dan memang sifatnya yang sedikit tidak sabaran, malah dipiting lengannya oleh salah satu polisi karena mencoba keluar dari kepungan. Hana hanya menatap tajam sang pria berkuncir dengan pandangan yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Uchiha Itachi," kata pria itu sambil menunjukkan tanda pengenal polisi, "Dari divisi penyelidikan."

Polisi berambut panjang? Apakah rambut panjang polisi digunakan untuk mengecoh para buronan? Hana ingin mengucapkannya, namun malah senyum miring yang tampak menghiasi wajahnya.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu kami mendapatkan laporan dari seorang korban penipuan pernikahan," Itachi menambahkan dengan tenang, "Dan, kami sudah mengantongi bukti atas tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan oleh saudara Ukon sebagai seorang _marriage swindler_."

Hana menoleh sebentar ke arah Ukon yang hanya menunduk dengan rahang saling menekan, menahan amarah. Detik berikutnya, dokter hewan itu hanya mampu menggeleng pelan ketika pandangannya kembali mengarah kepada Itachi. Entah apa lagi yang dikatakan oleh polisi tersebut, Hana seolah menulikan telinganya dari suara sekitar. Kepalanya masih menggeleng lemah, tidak percaya akan berita buruk yang diterimanya di saat ia dan tunangannya sudah mulai mempersiapkan pernikahan.

.

.

.

Satu minggu setelah penangkapan Ukon, Itachi masih membawa anjing akitanya ke klinik hewan milik keluarga Inuzuka. Ia tidak gentar walau sang dokter secara terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tidak suka kepadanya. Bukannya Hana mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar atau memberikan tatapan tajam, hanya saja ia tampak sangat jelas memperlakukan Itachi secara berbeda dibandingkan pengguna jasanya yang lain. Dengan kata lain, perlakuannya terhadap Itachi selaku majikan dari pasiennya, tidak lebih ramah dari para pecinta binatang lainnya.

Selain masih _shock_ dan tidak percaya akan kejadian yang menimpanya, pasti Hana jadi membenci Itachi karena telah menggagalkan pernikahannya. Sebenarnya tidak sepantasnya ia memiliki rasa benci kepada pelindung masyarakat yang sudah melaksanakan kewajibannya. Tetapi, tak tahu mengapa ia hanya merasa belum dapat menerima kenyataan. Ia masih ragu bila tunangannya adalah seorang penipu yang hanya akan mengambil uangnya yang nantinya akan ia keluarkan sebagai biaya pernikahan.

Seharusnya ia berterima kasih kepada Itachi dan polisi-polisi lainnya karena menolongnya dari penipu yang juga mempermainkan perasaan para wanita tersebut. Pasti Ukon akan meninggalkannya setelah mendapatkan keinginannya, seperti yang dilakukannya kepada korban-korban sebelumnya. Sayangnya misinya kali ini gagal, dan sekarang pria yang sedikit temperamental itu harus mendekam di balik jeruji besi hingga waktu yang ditentukan oleh pengadilan.

Terkadang Hana juga tidak habis pikir, mengapa ia bisa menyukai Ukon yang mudah marah, hingga ia menerima pinangannya. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang, bahwa jatuh cinta tidak membutuhkan alasan.

Hana sudah hafal kalau ia harus menutup kliniknya barang sejenak setelah keluarnya Itachi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bila Itachi datang kepadanya beberapa menit sebelum jam makan siang. Setelah mengunci pintu klinik yang berbahan kaca, ia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Seolah _deja vu_, kali ini juga ada yang menghadang perjalanannya seperti tujuh hari yang lalu. Bedanya, kejadian yang sekarang malah membuat keterkejutan Hana bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Ukon?" gumamnya.

"Sakon," ralat pria yang sangat mirip dengan Ukon.

Perempuan berambut coklat itu semakin terbelalak tatkala Sakon menyeringai sambil mengarahkan pisau lipat ke arahnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya membentur dinding kliniknya. Sesekali ia melirik ke kanan kiri, berharap ada seseorang yang lewat dan menolongnya. Sebenarnya ia memiliki niat untuk berteriak minta tolong, sayangnya Sakon lebih cepat menahan suaranya dengan mencekik lehernya.

"Kau pasti bekerja sama dengan pihak kepolisian untuk menjebak Ukon," desis Sakon yang merupakan saudara kembar identik Ukon. Ia sudah hampir menikam Hana ketika sebuah lengan memiting lehernya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan dia."

Suara berat dan berintonasi datar mengendurkan cekikan tangan Sakon di leher Hana, hingga kemudian terlepas secara perlahan dan membuat korbannya terbatuk-batuk. Namun, sebenarnya alasan utama menyerahnya Sakon karena merasakan dinginnya bibir pistol yang menyentuh salah satu pelipisnya. Saat pitingan di lehernya sedikit mengendur, Sakon tidak membuang waktu. Ia segera berbalik dan langsung menikamkan pisau tajamnya tanpa pertimbangan.

Jeritan histeris Hana terdengar setelahnya.

.

.

.

Hana duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke ranjang putih dengan muatan seorang pria di atasnya. Saat ini perasaannya bercampur aduk antara rasa bersalah, takut, cemas, dan perasaan lainnya yang berpotensi menyebabkan kegalauan. Pria yang terbaring lemah di depannya belum sadarkan diri sejak beberapa jam yang lalu karena telah menolongnya dari serangan saudara kembar mantan tunangannya. Saat ini pasti dua bersaudara pelaku kejahatan tersebut mendekam dalam satu sel tahanan karena selama ini sang adik selalu membantu aksi kakaknya.

Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Hana kepada anggota keluarga penolongnya jika nanti mereka datang. Ia benar-benar takut, karena ia selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya juga ikut andil sebagai penyebab terlukanya pria tersebut. Untung saja luka tusukan di perut itu tidak sampai mengenai organ tubuh yang vital.

Harus Hana akui, selama beberapa minggu terakhir ia terus memikirkan pria yang kini terbaring tak berdaya tersebut. Awalnya ia memikirkannya karena pria pendiam itu terlihat sangat misterius. Lalu, hingga penangkapan mantan calon suaminya, ia jadi selalu memikirkan polisi berambut panjang itu karena perasaan benci yang mengakar di hatinya.

Sebenarnya dengan menganggapnya sebagai musuh, malah membuat pria itu sukar lenyap dari benak Hana, meski rasa yang menyertainya adalah benci. Setidaknya bayangan pria berambut hitam dan beriris mata hitam itu jadi selalu memenuhi pikiran Hana, hingga ia sukar melupakannya bila sekali saja teringat akan dirinya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, mulai detik ini Hana akan terus memikirkannya, namun dengan rasa lain yang menyertainya. Cinta, mungkin.

Hana memberanikan dirinya untuk menggenggam lembut jemari pria itu dengan salah satu tangannya. "_Arigatou gozaimashita_," ucapnya tulus.

Pekikan hampir meluncur dari mulut Hana bila pertahanannya lemah. Penyebabnya adalah remasan lembut yang dirasakan oleh jemari tangan kanannya. "Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya grogi sembari memperhatikan kedua mata lawan bicaranya yang masih terpejam.

Tidak ada balasan, yang terdengar hanya tetesan air infus karena suasana mendadak menjadi hening. Hingga akhirnya Hana kembali membuka mulutnya karena genggaman di tangannya belum dilepaskan, "Kalau begitu, bangunlah."

Karena balasan yang diterimanya malah genggaman yang semakin erat namun tak menyakitkan, Hana jadi tercekat sekaligus malu, lebih tepatnya gugup tingkat akut.

Ternyata _marriage swindler_ tidak buruk juga, karena mempertemukan Hana dengan pria yang mulai saat ini akan selalu memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya, Itachi. Seharusnya Hana datang mengunjungi para penipu tersebut di penjara untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

.

.

**[ The End ]**

.

.

.

_Ai to nikushimi wa kami hitoe nari.  
>Antara cinta dan benci hanya dibatasi sehelai benang tipis.<em>

.

.

.

**Tuesday, August 16, 2011**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita…**


End file.
